Sonnenaufgang
by Goldleaf
Summary: Ein Einakter - sozusagen - über König Eomers wahre und wirkliche und einzige Vorlieben!


Sonnenaufgang

Ein kurzer Einakter über König Eomers wirkliche Vorlieben!

Rating: R

Pairing: Eomer/?

Warnungen: SEX!!!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, was den Herrn der Ringe angeht, nur Eomer, der gehört mir, das hat er mir selbst  gesagt. Fragt ihn doch, wenn ihr es nicht glauben solltet! Ansonsten: Wilde Phantasie, die sich Eomer selbst zuzuschreiben hat, würde er nicht andauernd von ---- gewissen--- was auch immer---- reden....  also, Schatz, das ist deine Story, deine ganz allein!

Seine Hände fuhren über alabastergleiche weißscheinende Haut.   
Fast transparent, feingewoben, unwirklich.   
  
Weiß wie Milch und weich wie Seide und ihre Haare glitzerten schwarz, fast blau, im Licht eines Sternes.   
  
Wie der Schweif eines seiner alleredelsten Pferde, dachte Eomer, und doch weicher, edler, unglaublich.   
  
Feinst pulsiernde Äderchen konnte er erkennen und die Augen waren grün wie Smaragde, als sie sich unter langen rabenschwarzen Wimpern öffneten.   
Ihre Lippen waren rosig und leicht feucht, geöffnet, ihn willkommen heißend, und er zog sie vorsichtig an sich und küsste sie.   
  
Kühl waren sie, und kühl war Lothiriel, seine Verlobte, und er stellte wieder fest, wie sehr er sie verehrte, diese exquisite Frau.   
  
Welch Körper, welch ätherisches Wesen. Ihre hohen festen Brüste mädchenhaft und jungfräulich, noch nie berührt von anderen Händen als seinen, und auch nur vorsichtig gestreichelt, dass kein Druck sie quetsche oder seiner Verlobten Leid zufügen könnte. Und diese Hüften, fast knabenhaft schmal, noch nicht geboren hatte die junge Frau und ihr Bauch war flach, auch mit dieser alabastergleichen Haut, wie überall......   
  
Eomer sah sie an und ihr Lächeln wurde einladender und vielleicht sollte heute die Nacht sein, in der es geschah...   
  
sie würden nicht bis zur Hochzeit warten, nein, heute würde es geschehen, und er würde sich mit ihr vereinigen, er fühlte, wie er bereits pulsierte, wie sein stämmiges hartes Zepter bis hoch zu seinem Bauche klopfte und während er sie noch ansah, die Kühle ihrer Haut spürte, sich fragte, wie es sein würde, während er noch sinnierte, tat sein Körper bereits, was sein Geist noch überlegte, er glitt zwischen Lothiriels schlanke Schenkel, zwängte sie zart, aber bestimmt zur Seite und wollte gerade seinen schon leicht tropfenden Pfahl in ihr versenken, als   
  
sie in tausend Splitter zerbarst.

Schweißgebadet setzte sich Eomer in seinem Bett auf. Seine blonden Locken fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und er zitterte am ganzen Leib.   
  
Welch Albtraum.   
  
Und er kehrte immer wieder! Was wollte er ihm sagen? War es nicht in bester Ordnung mit seiner Verlobten? Vor was hatte er solche Angst, dass er immer wieder träumte, dass sie zersplitterte? War sie zu ätherisch, zu fein gewoben, hatte er davor Angst?   
  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß ab, der sich in feinsten Tröpfchen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte, und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.   
  
Zu schmal. Zu schlank. Zu ätherisch.   
  
Es hämmerte hinter seiner Stirn und er schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass er davor Bedenken hatte?   
  
Oder sehnte er sich gar in seinem Innersten nach etwas anderem........?   
  
Er ließ sich mit einem Seufzen wieder in die zerwühlten Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, fiel wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf und erneut suchte ihn der gleiche Traum heim.   
  
Dieses Mal erwachte Eomer mit einem lauten Schrei: NEIN!!!!!   
  
Und dieses Mal bemerkte jemand seine Albträume, denn die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach öffnete sich leise und jemand trat ein und beugte sich über das Bett des Königs von Rohan.   
  
Große blaue Augen sahen ihn besorgt an, die in einem Gesicht leuchteten, das von langen blonden Locken umrahmt war, und sinnliche Lippen öffneten sich, um mit leiser Stimme beruhigend auf Eomer einzusprechen: "Shhhhhhhhh, Eomer, es ist nur ein Traum, der Morgen kommt bald und du wirst die Sonne spüren! Schlafe jetzt......."   
  
Eomer dachte nicht nach, als er seine Hände nach den langen blonden Locken ausstreckte und die Augen schloss.   
  
"Komm zu mir und tröste mich!" flüsterte er, und als Antwort wurde die Decke zurückgeschlagen.

Eomer konnte seine Augen nicht von der prachtvollen Gestalt lassen. Diese wundervollen blonden Locken, diese einladenden Lippen.... begehrlich zog er die Gestalt herunter zu sich und küsste, was sich ihm bereitwillig darbot.   
  
"Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich mir das schon gewünscht habe!" seufzte er nach einem tiefen Kuss, bei dem seine Zunge tief in die weiche und warme Höhle abgetaucht war, und dann zerrte er ungeduldig an dem Gewand, das sofort über die Schultern rutschte und einen Einblick gewährte, bei dem es dem König von Rohan den Atem verschlug.   
  
Große pralle Brüste hoben und senkten sich im Takt des aufgeregten Atems, gekrönt von rosigen aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, die förmlich danach schrieen, geküsst und gesaugt zu werden.   
  
Wie anders als Lothiriel, dachte Eomer, als seine großen Hände die beiden warmen weichen Hügel umfassten, sie zunächst sanft drückten, dann aber ein wenig fester zupackten. Sein Lohn war ein Seufzer aus diesem sinnlichen Mund, eine Zungenspitze wurde sichtbar, die über trocken werdende Lippen leckte, und Eomer zog die Frau auf sich, über sich, ließ die reifen Früchte sein Gesicht berühren und fing dann eine Brustspitze mit seinen Lippen.   
  
Sie stöhnte auf und wand sich in seinen Armen, die sie festhielten, hinabglitten, ihre runden geschwungenen Hüften streichelnd, zupackend... welch ein Weib, durchschoss es Eomers überhitzte Gedanken, als er gierig an der harten Knospe saugte und gleichzeitig die Röcke der Blondgelockten hochschob.   
  
Sie lachte und stöhnte gleichzeitig und richtete sich auf, entzog sich dem König von Rohan und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, ihre Röcke raffend und ihr offenstehendes, herabgezogenes Kleid zeigte die herrlichen Brüste, nach denen Eomer sofort wieder griff, doch dann sog er Luft ein, denn sie hatte sich auf ihn gesenkt und unter ihren ganzen Röcken IHN eingefangen in ihrem dunklen feuchten warmen Kämmerchen, pulsierende weiche Wände schlossen sich eng um sein Glied, sie ließ sich nieder und hatte ihn nun ganz in sich aufgenommen. Dabei sah sie ihn an und lächelte, dieses unwiderstehliche, lebensfrohe, sonnige Lächeln.

"Reite mich!" keuchte Eomer und lächelte zurück, sich darüber wundernd, dass es gleichzeitig erregend und voller Leichtigkeit sein konnte - das, was er sich immer als ernste Sache vorgestellt hatte - auf einmal wurde es hell, unbeschwert, allein durch ihr Lächeln und ihre Einfachheit, mit der sie ihn nahm.   
  
Und sie ritt ihn, bewegte sich hoch und herunter auf seinem steifen Zepter, umschloss ihn, drückte ihre prallen runden Schenkel um seine Hüften und rief lachend: "Heeeja!" Und Eomer lachte, nahm ihre Hüften fest in seine Hände und kam ihr entgegen.   
  
Ihre vollen Brüste wippten im Rhythmus ihres Rittes und dann bäumte sich Eomer ein letztes Mal auf und packte sie fest, hielt sie richtig, während er sich in sie verströmte, und sein Gesicht war entspannt und hell und sie schloss die Augen und rief irgendetwas, und lachte, und ihre Muskeln schlossen sich um ihn und sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, mit all ihren blonden Locken, und die Sonne ging auf.   
  
Dann sank sie auf ihm zusammen, er hielt sie im Arm, sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.   
  
"Weißt du, dass ich das jetzt so sehr gebraucht habe?" flüsterte er und sie nickte, dann stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.   
  
Plötzlich wurde es kalt, ohne sie.   
  
Eomer fröstelte und zog die Decke um sich.   
  
Und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.   
  
Da ging die Tür erneut auf und sie stand wieder in der Tür, fragend lächelnd, mit einem Tablett in den Händen, das Gewand notdürftig geschnürt, barfuß, und er schüttelte den Kopf und winkte sie herein, mit all ihren Äpfeln, den herrlichen Cremes, dem duftenden Brot und dem honiggelben Wein.   
  
'Wenn ich jemals eine heiraten würde, dann wäre es Rosie', dachte Eomer, als sie ihm das duftende Brot mit etwas Honig beträufelte und es ihm in den willigen Mund schob.   
  
'Oder jemand, der mich mit Honigbrot füttern würde...' ergänzte er in Gedanken, 'und blond und blauäugig und sinnliche Lippen und einen Körper, bei dem ich keine Angst haben müsste, ihn zu zerbrechen...'   
  
Nachwort:

Vol. 1: Tolkien verschwieg es, aber Eomer hat nie geheiratet. Schuld war Rosie Hüttinger.   
Vol. 2: Sam durfte es nie erfahren! Aber der war zu der Zeit auch noch mit Frodo beschäftigt.   
Vol. 3: Eomer fand schließlich seinen blondgelockten unzerbrechlichen Blauäugigen, leider kein Hobbit, aber mindestens genauso verfressen.   
Vol. 4: Eomer ist schuld, und er weiß auch, warum. Da haste deine Rosie-Story, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch! ;-)


End file.
